All In The Family
by Remenants
Summary: A HellsingCastlevania Crossover. Integra vs. Elizabeth Bartley
1. A rainy day visitor

"All in the Family"

A Hellsing/Castlevania Crossover

            "Strange…" Walter said to himself as he headed to the front door of Hellsing HQ. "I hope this is someone NOT trying to kill us…that would be a welcome surprise…."

            Seras smiled and aimed a pistol at the door. "Well there's always a first time for everything Walter. Whenever your ready…"

            Though the Organization had been slowly rebuilding itself after the Incognito incident the threat of Freak Vampires were still a possibility, and no one wanted to experience "The Valentine Brothers- The Sequel" so extra precautions had to be made.

            "Right…one…two…three. Walter opened the door stepping away so Seras would get a clear shot. That was the plan until Seras dropped the gun.

            Fear. No other way to explain it, and not the fear she felt when near the master or even Anderson, this was different. Primal. Something in the back of her skull to her to run and run fast. Which to her still functioning logic center told her was ridiculous. The young man at the door looked as far from any threat she could possibly imagine.

            The young man with the messy brown hair and black eyes just stood there at the door in the rain, with a smirk on his face. Maybe that's what scared her a little, that smirk was almost identical to the one the Master always had, pure confidence. He was short, maybe only a little taller than Seras, probably early 20s she guessed. He was dressed for travel, survival vest, gortex jacket, and cargo pants with rain guards. He looked like any ordinary guy in the rain…except for two things. The first was a gauntlet around his left arm, it was a white metal with strange markings all over it, the second was the whip at his side beneath his coat.

            The whip…that was it, just looking at the thing made her sick to her stomach. At the same time she could almost smell the boy's blood. The result was mind numbing fear that just kept her riveted in place.

            "Victoria? What's wro-" Walter got a look at the boy standing in the rain. "Oh. Come in, come in, sir. It's been along time since you and your father were here."

            "It certainly has Walter," The boy came in and lowered his jacket's hood. "Sadly my father is with the rest of the family now."

            "Oh, my deepest regrets sir."

            "Please Walter, Jacob will do. Besides my father died well, the Aenslades have been sealed away. Those tramps won't be back here for a long time."

            Walter was visibly impressed. "And Gregory…?"

            Jacob sighed. "He was nailed by that little brat, he used his last strength to seal them away, using his blood, you know the drill."

            Walter just frowned and nodded. "Yes, all too well so is this visit business or pleasure."

            "Sadly business Walter, family business." Jacob tuned to look at Seras, as if he just noticed her. "Hello…and who are you?"

            "This is Miss Seras Victoria. She's a member of our Organization and-"

            "And Alucard's new project…" Jacob gave a little laugh. "Well I'm not one to comment on this thing but in my opinion his brother has better taste." Jacob looked at Seras and bowed. "Forgive me for introducing myself Miss Victoria. Jacob, Jacob Belmont. It's a pleasure."

Author's Notes: As always comments, flames, suggestions are always welcome.


	2. A Private Moment

All In The Family

Chapter 2 

Tea and Interrogations

            "Well, well, well. How are you Integra? How was prison? Did they improve the food?" Jacob said smiling at the figure at the top of the stairs.

            "…The food is still terrible. And it's Sir Integra, I'll thank you to show some respect to your elders, bloodline or no." Integra said frowning at the young man handing his coat to Walter.

            "I beg your forgiveness Sir Integra. Now…may we please go to your office? I have some sensitive information." Jacob smiled to Walter and Seras and walked up the stairs that cocksure grin still on his face.

            Integra just sighed and lead the way to her office. Seras could see that she was NOT happy with the current situation. "Walter…what is with that man…what is a Belmont anyway?"

            "Belmont is the name of a family, they are much like Sir Hellsing's lineage, and about as old." Walter said hanging up the boy's coat. "Only…the Belmonts have a history of…ruthlessness in their methods." 

            "You're joking right…more ruthless than Sir Integra?"

            "Actually according to the legends and case files they even make some of the members of Iscariot look tame by comparison."

            Seras just stood there mouth agape. She looked up at the direction Jacob had left with Sir Integra. What WAS that boy anyway? And why the hell did looking at that whip make her stomach churn?

            "She looks like a nice girl…reminds me of someone I saw in a picture…" Jacob said in a voice filled with venom. As soon as Integra had closed the door that smiling face and laughing black beetle eyes became a mask of ice and spheres of obsidian. "All right Hellsing…where is It."

            "I have a name Belmont." Alucard said materializing from the corner of the room. Like Integra and Jacob he was not happily smirking, his face was in a frown and through his glasses his eyes became narrow and dangerous.

            "Only one person deserves that name…and it's not you, monster." Jacob said returning the same amount of hospitality.

            "Enough!" Integra said. "I know you didn't come here just to exchange unpleasantries. Tell me why the Belmont family needs the Hellsing Corporation and then get the hell out."

            Still staring at Alucard with hatred Jacob began. "In Romania…there is a FREAK chip factory…but these bastards are ambitious entrepreneurs, they're making a new product. Dhampire FREAK chips, or D-FREAK chips as they call them."

            Integra was shocked for a moment. "You mean…"

            "Correct, FREAKs able to attack in daylight without any interference, and God only knows what else. Normally I wouldn't come to you for something like this, after all it's just a FREAK factory…but…" Still staring at Alucard. "This factory has a very interesting test subject, they're using this 'subject' to help create the D-FREAK chips, mostly from DNA extractions, blood drawings and other methods of cannibalizing the body for parts. I'm coming here because I thought that you might want to take care of this…after all there's only one true Dhampire in Romania left…"

            Rage, fury, something black and dark from the lowest level of Hell…all were evident on Alucard's face. "Those bastards…are cutting up…just to make PALE IMIATIONS!?"

            Seras and Walter froze in terror as a scream echoed through the entire compound. "M-m-master…"

            "So…" Jacob with a face full of hate and grim satisfaction held up two plane tickets, turned to Integra. "You will make the arrangements?"

            Integra nodded, she knew exactly why Alucard was so enraged…she was a little herself. FREAK chips were one thing…but Dhampire FREAKs? That was something on a different level of depravity…also there was the vague hope that this operation may reveal something about whoever was making the damn things. "We'll leave tomorrow. You can stay in the dorms tonight, Belmont."

            "Thank you Sir Hellsing." Jacob headed for the door, but paused as he opened it. "Monster…despite what you think…Adrian still loves you, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." 

Alucard just dissolved back into the shadows in the office, his face still a portrait of fury.

"I'll turn in Sir Integra…you may want to bring It's little pet. We may need the help."

Integra just nodded and turned to her papers and phone. She would be very busy tonight…getting two coffins onto an airplane was not an easy task. 


	3. History Lesson

All In The Family

Chapter 3

History Lesson

      1927 

      "Here you are Hellsing" John Morris handed a locked cast iron box to the elder man. The only sound was the wind blowing coldly through the hollowed ruins of an ancient castle. "I still think this is a bad idea. One cannot put a leash on the devil without scalding his fingers."

      "Spare me the sermon Morris." Abraham van Hellsing carefully opened the iron box took a quick look inside and slammed the lid closed and locked it again. "You're short one item."

      "I had to put the eye in liquid to preserve it, and I don't want to put all of these things together." Morris produced another iron container. This time a sealed cylinder, the sound of a liquid sloshing around inside. "You know if this fails to work I will clean up your mess with no hesitation."

      "You need not worry, I believe I have the proper methods to make this work. Besides what I'm doing is not too far off from what your family does."

      "What are you talking about?"

      "There's a tomb not far from here is there? If I know my history right there is a-"

Morris' face contorted in anger as he snarled. "How dare you…how dare you even think that Alucard is alike to that monster. Also the Belmont family did not use him as your planning to do with that," John gestured to the two items in Hellsing's hands. "He is an ally and we are honored to consider him part of our family."

      Hellsing smiled nastily. "Family? Do you mean to tell me that you believe that Sonia actu-"

      "Watch your tone Hellsing." Leon looked at the quickly setting sun. "We should leave…even without the castle this is not a safe place to be at night."

      "Agreed…Morris…John. Are you angry because of your brother's-"

      Leon chuckled. "Hellsing, my brother died doing what he knew to be right and good. My misgivings aside we have to ask ourselves if this works, is it right? Can we try to do anything less?"

      It was Abraham's turn to laugh. "I suppose you're right, you've become quite the philosopher these days Well, right or not, let's hope this works."

      "Agreed…Hellsing, do you need help riding back?" Morris said helping the elder man onto his horse.

      "Thank you Jonathan, but I still have a few years left in me. Come now, the night is approaching and castle or no this place is not a friendly place at night."

      1967

      Alicia Grant sat down smiling at Arthur Hellsing. "Hello Arthur you're looking well…how's the family?"

      "Very good, thank you, how's yours?"

      "Good, good. Henry is off in Hungary tying up some loose ends from the…situation…during the war."

      "Mmmh." Arthur sipped at his tea and sighed. "Paris is lovely in the spring isn't it?"

      Alicia smiled as the waitress brought her coffee. "Merci. I know the song Hellsing…you hear about the latest about Vietnam?"

      "Yes, and I think it's a good thing. If it isn't done then other-"

      "Oh God…don't tell me you believe in the domino effect! Please…"

      "Well, anyway I didn't ask you to come here just to discuss politics. About the situation 20 years ago, I was wondering what the Belmont families' long term pans were."

      "Oh, the Morris' didn't tell you? We've made a new Vampire Killer."

      "What? But the ritual and blessing, not to mention the bloodlines-"

      "Have all been taken care of. We found someone who was able and willing for the ritual and we have the bloodline back to Simon."

      "How?"

      "Simon actually saved a vial of his blood and continued the practice. He did it when he discovered the curse. It was a contingency plan should he die and the whip was lost."

      "Smart, so what about the blessing?"

      Alicia smiled. "You're going to love this. We got the Vatican itself to bless it, repeatedly."

      Arthur looked puzzled for a moment and then burst out laughing. "You actually got someone from Iscariot to-"

      Actually we just hid it in his pulpit, or vestibule, or whatever the right word is, for a month. Never knew about it at all. As if one of those zealots would actually help a Belmont. They hate us almost as much as you. So anyway, about the situation, I heard from Daniel that you brought out your special project to solve it."

      Arthur nodded. "Yes, it was effective to say the least. I was also able to add certain enhancements."

      "Enhancements?! Are you sure you can control it?"

      "Positive, Alucard is completely under my family's control."

      "Wait…Alucard…your calling it ALUCARD?! I…I…I just don't know what to say to you! That has to be the most…gah!" Alicia threw a few francs on the table. "Lunch is on me. We're going to talk about this some more later Belmont." Alicia stormed off fuming.

      "Nice to see you too…" Arthur said as he drank his tea.

1984

      "Quit it!" "No you quit it!" "Ow!"

      Integra rolled her eyes, Julius and Gregory were behaving as any teenagers would when ordered to sit still in one place for an extended period of time. It was embarrassing really, here she was younger than both of them and behaving at a level of maturity twice their age. Well, she could hardly blame them, Belmont families were never ones for sitting still, always traveling from one town to the next. Never really settling down until after their grand adventure. It was romantic almost, but that still didn't stop her from getting irritated at the two boys.

      "Will you two please stop it?! If Walter catches you two behaving like that we'll all be in trouble!"

      The two boys gave Integra a long look, and then sat down and went back to the arduous task of finding a comfortable position to sleep while sitting straight, while also looking like they were behaving like respectable young adults. Integra smirked, it was nice to know that she could order two elder boys around. With the Belmont cousins quiet now Integra could now hear the conversation between David Morris Belmont and her Father inside her father's office.

      "I'm still saying that you should consider letting Integra stay with us for a while."

      "She's still young and has a lot to learn still. She's not suited for a Belmont's active life style, not yet at least."

      "You're not getting any younger you know. What if something happens to you, what if your heart gi-"

      "Then I'll have Walter look over her and keep her safe, my brother will be there too."

      "YOUR BROTHER?! For the last time I'm telling you he's does not have the organization's best interests in mind, let alone your family's. Don't forget Walter can't be here all the time. All I'm saying is let me or my cousin watch over her, or at least go see a doctor."

      "My health is fine Belmont, and aren't you already keeping a stray?"

      "Gregory is staying with me for a while, then he and Julius will stay with his father, you know how the training works. Anyway, Integra is the matter of the subject, you can fill her with all the arcane lore you have, if she doesn't know how to defend herself it's only a matter of time until-"

      "If that time should ever come she has Walter, and barring that she could-"

      "Are you talking about that THING down in the basement? God Lord, you can't even control it, how in the Hell do you think she could."

      "I am utterly positive that Integra will be able to face any adversity she meets."

      "…So am I Hellsing. Well, I should be going, thank you for letting us stay here."

      "A pleasure,  I wish you good health and Godspeed."

      "As do I." The door opened a little and paused. "I'm serious about you seeing a doctor, and your brother,"

      She heard her father laugh a bit. "Belmonts, if there's one thing that hasn't ever changed in a thousand years it's that paranoia."

      "This paranoia kept us alive for a thousand years. Well, the best to you." The door opened and David walked out. David, Gregory…wake up you two!" The two boys were jolted awake. "We're going." David turned to Integra, Miss Integra thank you for sharing your home with us. Come on you two."

      "Yes sir…" Julius mumbled as he sulked after his father.

      "Bye Integra, it was nice meeting you." Gregory gave her a smile as he took off after his Uncle. 

Present Day

      "…so Gregory's dead?" Integra asked Jacob as he sat across from her in his first class seat reading one of those inane mail order magazines that was stuck in the little pouch in his seat.

      "Wha? Jacob looked up. "Oh…yes,  I told Walter about it. The Aenslades got him."

      "The succubi circle? What was he doing fighting them?"

      "They had been operating in Israel again, enticing suicide bombers, stirring up conflict and so on."

      "As if that place needed more of that…" Integra shook her head.

      "Agreed, well anyway, Dad was able to seal them away for another good millennia or two. But he got a nasty wound from one of them. He passed away in the hospital a few months ago. I would have invited you to the funeral but you were incarcerated then."

      "Quite alright…" 

The stewardess came in with two cups of black liquid. "Your coffee sir and tea ma'am."

The pair thanked the waitress and took their cups to their lips. "Gack!" both of them gagged on their beverages. The immediately switched cups realizing that they had gotten the other's drink.

      "God that stuff is awful…Jacob, have you heard any word from Julius?"

      "Not a word, he went in around February and while the castle has been sealed again, there's been no trace of him. We haven't found a body or his whip though, so we have to hope for the best."

      "Agreed."

      "So…who's the girl?"

      "Her name is Seras Victoria, she was picked up by Alucard. She's green, but she's been useful now and again."

      "She's also cute, funny, I didn't think Alucard went for that type."

      "And what does that mean?"

      "Well looking from a historical standpoint his family seems to prefer women with long blond hair and indomitable spirits." Jacob smiled as he brought his cup to his lips.

      "True, by the way before Julius disappeared did he follow the Belmont tradition and marry the first dewy eyed, large breasted maiden he rescued from danger?" Integra smirked as she lifted her cup to her lips.

      "No, he didn't but I don't blame him, these days the only eligible women these days that would believe what we do for a living are resentful bitter ladies with no sense of humor."

      "Yes I suppose that could be the case, but it's hard to be attracted to a family whose wealth came from looting and grave robbing."

      "That's very true, but you must admit that looters or not the Belmont families are a loyal group. You would never catch a traitor in our ranks."

      "Also true, but let us not forget that the only reason for that security is that everyone in the Belmont family has an almost clinical case of paranoia."

      "You make a good point, but let us not forget that that paranoia keeps us falling for the more obvious traps, say a creature posing as a family member."

      "I suppose that could be the case…"

      Later, two hours into the flight

      Good Lord, don't these two run out of insults for each other? Seras thought in her 'First Class' accommodations.

      Not for another good hour. It's how they amuse themselves. I find it partially amusing myself.

Author's Apology: I'm so sorry for the crappy first draft of this chapter. It was the result of a lack of sleep, caffeine, and all the other holy and good things you go without during a family road trip. Anyway, a big, big thank you to Thess for helping me with my research and proof reading. 


	4. Basic Advanced Training

Standard Disclaimer:

            Ack! I forgot to put this in the last three chapters! Better late than never I guess. Belmont, Adrian, and Castlevania all belong to Konami. Hellsing, Alucard, Seras, and Integra all belong to Kohta Hirano. Jacob Belmont is mine. This is just for fun, I have no money, please don't sue.

All In The Family

Chapter 4

Basic Advanced Training

            "God it's good to be out of that box, you just can't sleep well on airplanes." Seras said stretching, walking around the small area in the woods of outer Walachia that they had established base camp.

            Alucard had a rather content smile as he strolled around the area. He passed Jacob who was still giving him the 'I'd kill you if we didn't need you so much' look. "Four hours until she beat you…you're better than the members of the Round Table."

            Jacob just smirked. "My father could match her insult for insult for six hours before caving. So, monster, is it good to be home, or is it 'you can't go back home again'?"

            Alucard just nodded. The westernization of the surrounding area has lessened the land's appearance, but Walachia still has kept its classic beauty."

            Seras had to agree as she eavesdropped on their conversation. This place had…a feeling…to it. Very similar to the feeling she had when she visited her house, only her house didn't have this strong feeling anymore. A feeling of…belonging, that seemed to seep out of the very earth itself. The closest thing she could equate it too was how Sean, one of the men in her unit way back then, would talk about Ireland. 

            "Well Belmont," Integra said walking up to the trio, she was dressed in the same combat outfit she had when she faced Anderson. "What is the plan?"

            "As much as I would love to just charge into the fray I think some reconnaissance is necessary. The compound is heavily guarded and they regularly send out patrols. To complicate matters further, there are hostages there, captured from the nearby villages. They're still alive, I think the people running the operation are using them as guinea pigs. Just in case this wasn't bad enough, the D-FREAKs have heartbeats, and auras just like normal humans, so you don't know that one is a FREAK until they're chewing on your neck. From what I've been able to see from my hit and runs is that they've mixed in some D-FREAKs in with the prisoners. If we brought a large force the hostages would probably be turned into ghouls immediately and I want to avoid that as much as possible."

            "Agreed. Another hit and run then?"

            "Not advisable, they increased their defenses after my attacks. I was thinking that these two could go as bats or wolves and get the necessary information for the attack."

            Alucard smirked. "The Walachia natives have gotten themselves in trouble again have they? Why should we care about a few humans when the real person we should be rescuing is-"

            "Protection of human life is part of your job Alucard."

            "Besides shouldn't the Lord of Walachia be looking out for the welfare of his subjects?" Jacob asked in a voice of pure venom.

            "…Very well. Come Police Girl, we need to start."

            "Umm, Master…I don't exactly know how to turn into a wolf or a bat."

            Jacob chortled. "Your apprentice doesn't know how to…Monster you've been slacking off."

            "You will learn today Police Girl. Come." Alucard walked into the woods, Seras close behind.

            "You're right Integra, she is green."

            "We'll start with the Wolf, get down on your hands and knees."

            "Yes Master." Seras got down on her hands and knees. The grass was moist; it must have been raining before they arrived. As she stared up at Alucard, standing above her looking down, she couldn't help but snicker. Alucard just standing there with that impatient, condescending look behind his glasses he looked almost like her old headmaster, Prof. Armitage. True he never wore a bright red coat with matching hat, but the stance was the same.

            "Now, close your eyes. Picture yourself as a wolf, running free and wild, let your body and urges take over."

            *Strange…it sounds like he's done this before…who else could he teach to turn into a wolf? * Seras just shook her mind clear of the thought and closed her eyes.

            Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She just couldn't think of anything…wolf like. Just those stupid movies that came on the telly around noon on Saturday during October. Then suddenly she got an idea; actually it was mostly from remembering old Professor Armitage. He always had a record playing in his office, and his favorite was Peter and the Wolf.

            "Miss Victoria. You aren't even trying!" Professor Armitage looked at the young girl fidgeting in the large chair facing his desk. "I know you can apply yourself more than this." He tapped a test on his desk.

            "Professor please, I need this make up exam! I was late for the test because my father was in the hos-"

            "I don't care if he was dying. When I set a test date I mean it." He let out a long sigh. "I'm not made of stone however…is Saturday ok?"

            Seras could barely suppress her joy. "Oh yes Saturday is fine Professor!" 

            "Fine, now go to your next class Miss Victoria, you're late." As she got up to head for her next class the record playing the Russian ballet began to skip, Armitage turned and adjusted it, as he did so he called over his shoulder. "But if you miss this test you better be dead."

            She opened her eyes. She could see the woods as clear as day, the smells were calling out to her. She was hungry, starving, how long had it been since she had last eaten. There! Nearby in the clearing was the scent of prey, two of them, she could smell their scents and hear their hearts beating. She needed to feed and she would tonight. 

            "This is what I saw of the compound from the last time I hit it." Jacob rolled out a hand drawn map onto a dryer area of the ground. "Inside this mausoleum here is the main lab as well as our main target."

            Integra nodded and pointed at a small grouping of buildings. "Barracks?"

            "No, those are the prison cells, not that those are any safer, I'm guessing 1 D-FREAK for every 10 regular people. There are a few regular FREAKS about 6 holed up in the main mausoleum. Three people I haven't been able to ID, think they're the heavy muscle or brains of the outfit. And of course about 50 to 60 ghouls scattered around. Of course that number was three weeks ago, so it's probably gone up."

            "Any signs of gaps in th- oh hell…"Integra said in an annoyed voice as she looked up into the woods.

            Jacob jumped up from his squatting position looking in the direction Integra was looking. A light brown object was streaking towards them "She's gone native. I'll take care of it." He opened one of the pouches on his survival vest and took out a small spray bottle. 

            The light brown wolf bounded into the clearing looking at the prey, they both had noticed her, no matter she would bring them down. The male first, he had something in his hands, she leap up at him aiming to tear his throat out. Food would wait, the kill was first, the glorious kill.

            Jacob calmly stood his ground as the lithe wolf leaped up at him. His hand went up and sprayed a fine mist into the wolf's face. It dropped to the ground yelping in pain. Jacob immediately was on top of it pinning her down to the ground. 

            Integra was there next to him holding the jaws shut. "Silver nitrate?"

"Wolf's bane, diluted. Not enough to kill or scar but enough to immobilize. Perfect for taking down the infected."

            "Well it seems that our second rate Belmont is competent after all."

            "Just shut up and get your little pet back to normal."

            Seras opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing remembered was being down on all fours remembering Prof. Armitage's record. Now she was here, wherever here was… A quiet lake stretched before her eyes, ringed by a thick wood. Large chunks of masonry and grey stone stuck out of the water, giving the illusion that some massive building one stood here. The sun was setting giving the sky a brilliant orange glow. *Well, one could be lost in a worse place* Seras thought.

            Skit! Skit! Skit! Plungshh! The sound of someone skipping stones across the lake caught her ear. She turned to look and saw the outline of a person standing in the sun. The figure, definitely a he, was skipping stones across the pond. Seras started to walk towards him, primarily to ask where she was, but…he also had a familiar feeling around him. The figure noticed her approaching and looked up, she still couldn't make him out due to the glare of the setting sun. 

            "Hello, who are you?" A deep baritone voice spoke out, possessing a small hint of an accent and again something that was so familiar. Seras was about to reply when her world became a burred vision of pain. Something in her eyes was stinging like hell also someone was holding her down hard, and another was holding her jaws shut, but the pain in her eyes. The only thing she could guess that stung like this was mace, also whoever was on top of her was rubbing her fur too harsh and…wait…fur? Since when did she have fur? Then it all came rushing back, that feeling of rage and hunger, attacking Sir Integra and Jacob. Jacob pulling out that spray bottle…

            So you've come back Police Girl.

            Master! I'm sorry I don't know what happened! I just-

            Weaker minds sometimes give into primal emotions, just change back.

            Seras could feel the hands release. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself, it wasn't hard and she could feel something shifting and changing inside her. When she opened her eyes Integra was standing there a blanket thrown over her arm and a look that suggested impatience. Master was standing next to her with a bemused look on his face. Jacob was standing away from her his back turned gathering up a tattered blue material. That's when she noticed that she was sitting there naked. She grabbed the blanket from Integra and wrapped it around her.

            "Not bad Police Girl, not bad for your first try."

            "Miss Victoria?" Jacob said as he stood in front of Seras' tent. "I fixed your clothes…"

            A hand came out from the tent and snatched the bundle from his arms and receded into the tent. "Thank you."

            "Not a problem…just so you know you did really well for your first time. I think there was an ally to the Belmonts a while ago that could change into a beast, took him a week to regain his humanity after his first change even after being restrained. Pushing out the instinct in five minutes is a little impressive."

            Seras just walked out of the tent. "You did a good job on my clothes. Thank you." She walked off to find the Master and do some more practice. As nice as Jacob was the more she was around him the more she didn't like him. Something about him just made her uneasy. Also what the hell was so funny? As soon as she walked out of her tent his eyes widened and he held in the laugher he was overcome with now. Seras walked up to the Master and Sir Integra where they were pouring over a map. Integra looked up at Seras, and actually smiled and let out a chuckle. Alucard was also amused with something.

            "What? What is so bloody amusing?" 

Integra, still laughing softly, motioned to the top of her head. Mystified and a bit put out Seras lifted her hands to the top of her head…and touched something. They were soft, pointed flexible, a little furry, and receptive to the sound of Jacob laughing like an idiot about 75 feet away as clear as day. "Ears?" Alucard just nodded and pointed behind her. Seras turned her head and felt what little color there was drain out of her face as she saw the light brown tail swishing behind her. Seras responded in an appropriate manner one takes when they find they have wolf ears and a tail. She fainted.

            "Apparently she needs a little more practice Alucard."

            "Indeed."


	5. Window Dressing

.All In The Family

Chapter 5

Window Dressing

Or 

Evil Eye for the Dead Guy

Standard Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami. Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano. Jacob Belmont and one of the Feared Five belong to me. The show that I am making fun of belongs to Scout Productions. This is for fun, have no money, please don't sue.

-----------------------------------

As Seras slept the sleep of the shocked and humiliated the other three didn't appear to notice the small green glass sphere that was hiding in the foliage above them.

"Well, well, well. This is very interesting." Said the shadowy figure looking down at the image being portrayed in the larger sphere that was on the table in front of him. 

"The Second Rate Belmont went and got help. How unsurprising, although I didn't expect HIM coming." The second shadowy figure that was also watching the sphere.

"It doesn't matter. We'll overwhelm Him, that is, if we all stick to the plan this time and don't go off half cocked!" Said a third shadowy figure.

"Be quiet fool. That temper will be your downfall. I know His tricks intimately, after all I gave Him some of them." Said the fourth shadowy figure.

A door above the quartet opens, a figure stood at the top of the stairs looking down. "Is there any reason it's so dark in here?" A tan well manicured hand flicks on the lights.

"You know," A pale, dark haired man rotates from the position he was floating to look at the creature at the top of the stairs. "You really know how to spoil a perfectly good mood."

The figure walks down the stairs his black-feathered wings folded on his back outlining his tan washboard stomach and blond hair and hazel eyes. "Sorry, sorry, but you boys should really try for originality. I mean a group of evildoers in darkness, surrounded around the image of the good guys. Come on…sounds like something out of a Disney video game."

"You just have no appreciation for the classic methods." Said the purple skinned man in the overcoat. 

The winged man scoffed. "You mean the classic ways that got your sorry asses handed to you again and again? Sorry Chrome Dome but I like breathing. Anyway," The winged man craned his neck and looked at the glass ball. "So that's Him huh? I absolutely adore the outfit, it just states 'I'd sooner kill you than look at you' but with a playful side. Red is definitely his color."

"Yes…" The figure in the black cloak mumbled. "Don't worry about him, can you take the two girls?"

The man with the wings looked at the orb again and sucked on his lip. "Yeah, I could do it, but what about that Belmont?"

The figure in the red robe looked up sharply. "That is no Belmont, that is a little boy who likes to play vampire hunter. He's five steps away from the Belmont bloodline, he doesn't have the real whip, and he doesn't have the real relics, a second rate Belmont at best. He's nothing. You just take care of Hellsing and that pet of His." The figure thrust two files into the winged man's hands.

"Alright, alright, but let me go on record that every evil mastermind who said 'He is no threat' ends up being used to demonstrate the power of a new kind of vacuum." The winged man sighed and headed up the stairs leafing through the files. "Awful, just awful! With that autumn complexion brown is so not her color, that little blue ribbon does help, but I see her as more of a dark green really. And don't tell me that that orange is this girl's original hair color!" As he reached the door he turned around and gave the four a smile. "But of course I will endure any atrocities to ensure our victory. I think if we all work together we can get them all out of their lives, thanks to the Fearsome Five!" He opened the door and left.

The floating, dark haired man looked up the stairs and then back at the group. "Let me kill him, please. Just five minutes alone, that's all I ask."

"No." The red cloak figure said. "As annoying as he is he has a valid point and talents that are more than useful. However there still is the matter of Him."

The figure in the black cloak chuckled. "He is not a problem, after all, we have hostage the only man He truly loves."

-------------------------------

"So It and his pet are back to practicing?" Jacob said as he waded into the water. The group had moved their camp to the side of a lake that had large decaying constructs in it. Jacob was carrying a large tree branch and at regular intervals jammed the thing into the lakebed.

"Yes, they said when they had it under control they'd try to give the compound a pass." Integra said setting up the two tents so that the members of the party that had heartbeats would have some protection from the elements. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Jacob said still using the stick to poke the lakebed. "According to the family records the layout of the castle changes all the time but there is one constant. An underground cave, or passage, or something below the water line. If I can find it we can use it to sneak up on the compound on the other side of the lake."

"Assuming it reaches that far. It might just end up to have caved in with the rest of the ruin, or just be a sunken hole."

"True, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't trIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Jacob disappeared with a splash and a scream. Two minutes of silence followed as the water calmed itself. Then the lake exploded as Jacob emerged trying to pry the webbed fingers of what looked like a giant fish with arms and legs. It was apparent that Jacob was not winning the fight as his face was turning blue, the fact that he was being strangled and drowned in an element that was clearly his opponent's element. Also the sharp claws at the end of the webbed fingers was digging into his skin, precious red drops hitting the water enticing whatever was below the surface.

Integra calmly took out her pistol, took aim, and blew the fishman's face off. The corpse slumped to the ground and floated there, the water around it turning a sickly shade of greenish white. 

Jacob staggered back to shore coughing and wheezing. "Found it."

Integra got out the first aid kit and tossed him a roll of bandages. "Just make sure that Alucard or Seras don't get-"

"I know I know, don't let them get a whiff of this. I'm fully aware that our blood is like aged brandy to them." Jacob stood up suddenly and cracked his whip right over Integra's shoulder. Integra spun around to see one of the fishmen that had hid in the water until it could surprise them burst into flames from the touch of the whip.

"That's one all Hellsing."

"I didn't know we were counting."

---------------------------

Master… Seras asked as she ran behind the large six-eyed dog. It had become easier and easier for her to take this form. However for some reason when she came back she still had the damn ears and tail for about an hour. Actually she didn't mind that so much, they were kind of cute. What really pissed her off was the thought of that Belmont laughing at her. Master, fine. Integra, not a problem. Walter or any of the troops, she supposed she could live with it. But a Belmont? Never, she would rather face that whip of his that hear that bastard laugh at her. God, she would love nothing more to be able to sneak up on him and rip his thr-.

Wait, what am I thinking? Belm-Jacob hasn't done anything to me; in fact he's been rather nice. Why am I feeling like this?

It's instinct Police Girl.

What?

Instinct, not only do they have the power to destroy us, they mock us as well.

…And the devil cannot abide to be mocked. the quote came automatically. Something she had heard or read a long time ago, it was a common enough saying. What really scared and saddened her was the conclusion that quote gave. If Jacob was doing the mocking then she would have to be a…

Master, do you have a brother?

The mastiff stopped. What?

When I first met Jacob he said something about a brother.

Is that what he called him? A long pause that made Seras feel very uncomfortable. No. Belmont is making a poor joke about my current status. Probably as a brother in servitude to humans. But that isn't correct either is it? Maybe it's the name. Alucard chuckled mostly to himself. Seras got the feeling that he wasn't talking to her anymore. The name…he'd probably think it the greatest joke,

So…who are we saving?

Another long pause. Again Seras got the feeling that it would have been better if she had never asked. A Dhampir.

Dhampir? Seras was unfamiliar with the word. She could take a guess that it had something to do with vampirism but you never knew.

An offspring of a mortal and a vampire. A cursed being if there ever was one. Now we need to make our pass and return to the camp by dawn. The mastiff took off again into the woods, his speed and focus signaling the termination of the conversation.

Seras followed him automatically but her mind was reeling from what she had heard. Thousands upon thousands of questions firing off in her skull.

Vampires and humans could reproduce? What could they do? Did they have to drink blood? Who were the parents of the person they were rescuing? It couldn't be the Master could it? They way he was acting it…no, no. What does he look like? 

And the one question that even though she tried to stamp it out still echoed in her mind. 

Did this mean that she could…?

----------------------------

When the two returned to the camp Seras' stomach turned a little. Sir Integra and Jacob were standing ankle deep in water that was greenish white, frothy, the consistency of syrup, and had strange lumps floating in it. The really disturbing part was that both of them were smiling and acting as if they were having a grand time.

"So what's the score?" Alucard said transforming back.

"I lost count a while ago monster, I think it's about even, maybe she has one or two ahead of me."

"Don't be so modest Belmont. I'm eight ahead of you."

"Ah. Well there you go then."

Seras could see why Integra was ahead, while the whip was able to get multiple creatures at once it was slower and less accurate than Sir Integra's gun.

"Anyway fun aside, Alucard where does this passage lead?" Integra had returned from the girl playing a game with a friend to the iron virgin Seras was very familiar with. 

Alucard walked into the lake and stood over the hole in the bottom. He turned around a large smile on his face. "It leads right into his mausoleum."

"Excellent." Integra closed her eyes in thought. "Very well, let's go. Get your weapons."

As much as she felt awkward carrying the Harkonen on land swimming with it made her feel even more ridiculous. It's like I'm carrying a bloody torpedo launcher. Thankfully, the water filled part of the chasm was mercifully brief opening up to a system of underground waterways and caves. As they emerged a few more fishmen tried their luck to get a fresh dinner. The results were as expected.

"That's 12 more Belmont."

"The ones It killed don't count! I also got some too thank you very much."

"Fine, three more then."

"That's better"

---------------------------

The group trudged on through the sewers Alucard and Seras taking point and rear respectively. By the time they reached a large wrought iron door Jacob was one up on Integra. That is if you counted the three-headed troglodyte as three. Which Jacob did, very vocally.

"Three heads, three brains, three creatures. I'm one up, don't worry Integra I'm sure you'll catch up."

Alucard opened the iron door and walked in smiling as the scaled, slimy and inhuman residents came rushing at them. "Ahhh, be it ever so humble." 

Seras was having a very good time actually. The ears had gone away, these tunnels felt very comfortable to be in, and best of all she had a bigger score than the Belmont. She was heading down the corridors having a jolly good time blowing the malformed creatures back to hell when she smelled something.

"Master?"

Alucard didn't stop in dispatching the beasts with his .454 as he responded. "Yes Police Girl?"

"Do you smell that?"

As the last creature in this room fell and the sound of Integra casually saying that she had once again gained the lead over Jacob, Alucard walked to the fork in the waterways where Seras was standing. He paused and sniffed the air, then broke into a huge smile. "The old men are nearby, absolutely splendid." He walked down the left corridor to another cast iron door.

"Don't bother monster, I tried that door, it's locked."

"For you maybe," Alucard placed his hand on the door and spoke. "_The true master demands passage."_ Seras blinked, what had he just said? She knew what he had said clearly enough, but…that wasn't English. It actually sounded like a hybrid of German and Russian.

"Romanian, good to know the 'true master' still has his linguistic skills."

"That's weak, even for you Belmont."

"Just open the door monster."

The iron door swung open quietly as the smell hit Seras' nose hard. That smell, like mildew and dust, and something rotten that just made her wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"Master!" An old voice called out from within the room. As she entered she could see that the room was stacked floor to ceiling with books and they lay all around the room in large piles. An ancient form of a man sat behind a writer's desk. His beard nearly covering his face. "Master you've returned! Charon come here! Our master has returned!"

"Eh, what's this? Master!" Another ancient figure came out from behind the mounds of papers. This one looked even older than the man behind the desk, a skeleton with a thin layer of skin pulled tight over it and two eyes that looked like they should fall out of their sockets. This aged figure was in a dark red robe and was leaning on the long staff he carried. 

"Welcome home master. We are at your service." The bearded man said bowing from his chair. 

"We will need weapons and information. Also you," Alucard pointed at the man in the cloak and staff "You will provide transportation to our destination."

"Of course master I will go make preparations." The man in the cloak departed from the room into a chamber on the other side of the room.

The bearded man slowly arose from his chair and walked to a bookshelf. "The young master's armory is here, I hope that will suffice." He pulled a book and in the classic movie fashion the bookshelf rotated to reveal a passageway.

The group headed down the corridor and up a flight of stairs entering another locked room that the old librarian opened. Seras gasped, the room was a beautiful marble hall. Swords, staves, and other weapons adorned the walls. Three stained glass windows high up on the walls let in the dawn light bathing the room in color. It was a beautiful sight.

Jacob and Integra immediately went to inspecting the weapons trying to find what ever that could be useful. They soon discovered that a lot of the weapons had rusted away and were useless. "Nuts, I was afraid of this." Jacob said holding up a sword with runes carved upon it. He gave it a test wave. "Yep, Adrian's the only one who can make the enchantments work."

"Alucard, can you use your powers to make…" Integra stopped short as she saw Alucard standing in the middle of the room staring at the largest window that dominated the back wall. "Jacob, lets go talk to the old man."

"Yeah, call us if you need us Seras." The pair left closing the door behind them. 

--------------------------------------

Seras stood there with a confused look on her face. The master hadn't moved from his position for a good couple of minutes. She looked up at the window. A woman with long blond hair and pale skin stared down at her smiling. Her soft, sad, blue eyes looking at her with what could be either kindness or sympathy. It made Seras uncomfortable looking at her, the way the master was looking at the window. It was like…like…like when she saw him and Sir Integra standing alone together.

She looked at the other two windows, if the first window made her uncomfortable the other two made her feel worse. The one on the right was a woman in a green shirt and short blond hair. In her hands was a whip, and those eyes…it was the same kind of look that Jacob had only…more. Those eyes seemed to bore directly through her, saying 'You don't belong here' she didn't like it. The other window wasn't much better. Another woman in green with blond hair, this time holding a rose and in the corners were four animals. The eyes this time weren't as fierce as the other woman's but they just seemed to have that same contempt for what she was.

I shouldn't be here… She turned to the master to ask if she could leave and got the shock of her unlife.

One drop, that was all, it could have been sweat or water left from the sewers, but that would have been kidding herself. It slid from the corner of his glasses and down his cheek. It hit the floor with little ceremony and no acknowledgement. It was just one drop, but it was there and Seras saw it. Out of all the things she had seen the master do this was the most frightening, she didn't know why but it did. Who _were_ these people? Who was Adrian? So many questions…she almost missed being in London and facing ghouls and FREAKs or Anderson. There she knew what she was and where she fit, here…she just felt like baggage. 

Alucard finally moved from his position and walked to the side of the room and began to look for something. He came back to Seras holding two dodecahedrons, one in each hand. "We should rest up. Dawn is breaking." He gave her one of the objects.

"Master, I don't understand, what do I do with thiAH!" Seras let out a surprised gasp as the thing broke apart in her hand and swirled around her forming a long box enclosing her within. "An instant coffin? Well this is useful." Seras closed her eyes as the coffin finished assembling itself.

------------------------------------

"Hello again."

Seras opened her eyes, she was back at the lake during sunset. She looked at the source of the voice and saw the figure she saw earlier offering his hand to help her up from the ground. He was still hard to make out in the light.

"Thank you." She said as she took his hand and hoisted herself up off of the ground. 

"Not a prob…oh…" The figure let go of her and pulled back. "You're His…"

"Whose? Oh you mean Master Alucard?" Seras asked confused.

"Master Alu…he goes by THAT!?" The figure burst out laughing. "Oh that is too much, I've heard of 'like father like son' but this!" He regained his composure and extended his hand in greeting to Seras. "I'm sorry, it's just that when He sends someone to me it's usually not a pleasant meeting."

Still a little mystified Seras took the extended hand and shook. "Seras, Seras Victoria."

As the sunset finally died down Seras finally got a look at the man. Pale skin, long blond hair, blue eyes with red flecks in them, and a face…like the master's. Only this one was filled with a softness to it, the total opposite from the arrogance, contempt and other dark things that filled the Master's face. 

"Adrian, Adrian Farenheights Tepes. Pleased to meet you."

------------------------------

Author's notes: I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and suggestions, your comments keep me writing. As always Reviews, Comments, Flames, and Death Threats, are always welcome.


	6. Heart to 'Heart' Talks

All In the Family

Ch. 6

Heart to 'Heart' talks

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Castlevania belongs to Konami. Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano. This is for fun, please don't sue.

--------------------------------------------

"So…I suppose you're here to rescue me huh?" Adrian said returning to gaze at the lake and looking for suitable skip stones. He was dressed in a plain white button down shirt and jeans. "I'm surprised He actually bothered…"

"What? You're the person we're supposed to rescue? You're the…"

"Dhampir? I suppose so." Adrian rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt and showed her the track marks running up his arm. "I suppose I should be glad that they've only taken blood. Still hurts like hell though. So, who else is here Miss Victoria?"

"Master Alucard, Jacob Belmont, and Sir Integra Hellsing."

Adrian was visibly shocked. "A Belmont AND a Hellsing? What on earth if He doing with those two?"

"Well Belmont was the one who told us about you. As for Sir Integra, well she's Master's master."

Adrian again broke out laughing. He couldn't help it. The irony was just too perfect. After he regained himself he sighed and went back to skipping stones.

"So…where are we?"

"A memory." Apparently he felt that that was a sufficient enough answer, as he didn't elaborate.

"Oh…" Seras sat down next to him and after a long pause started to skip stones along with him. It soon became a contest between the two to see who could make their stone go the farthest. After Adrian had soundly beat her with a score of twelve he smiled and turned to her. "So how you come to belong to Him?"

Seras sighed and began to relate to Adrian the story of what happened in Cheddar. Adrian was a very good listener nodding at the right points and looking appropriately disgusted at the concept of FREAK vampires. Seras meant to stop after she told what happened in the church but she just kept going, past her training, past the Valentines, past Incognito, all of the emotions she had pushed down just came welling up. She would think back on that moment later and never really know why she did that. Maybe it was the setting, maybe because Adrian looked like Alucard, maybe because he had that kind, sympathetic look in his face, maybe because she just wanted to tell someone. All that she knew was that she ended up sobbing Adrian holding her.

Adrian held Seras as she cried, a mixture of feelings swimming in his mind. Pity, sympathy, anger at Him, and maybe, maybe just a little affection. This poor girl had immersed herself into something that was so much more that she was ready for. He supposed he could understand why she had accepted His offer, she didn't want to die, perhaps that was as good a reason as any. After all, occasionally the concept of death passed through his mind. As long lived as he was, he wasn't immortal, he would die some day, true he didn't fear death…but it wasn't something he welcomed either. He supposed in time she would become more accustomed to her 'lifestyle' especially with Him as her tutor. Right now though, he was holding a scared little girl. He softly brushed the tears away from her face, then a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't know why he did it really; it wasn't out of love, compassion yes, more like he was comforting a sibling. He chuckled to himself; one could call her his little sister, as if his 'family' wasn't odd enough.

A good time passed with the two staying like that for a while. Then suddenly Adrian stood up suddenly. Seras looked up in confusion as the blond haired man's outfit transformed into a suit of armor, a black and red cape, and an engraved sword appeared at his side. He had changed from the warm person she confessed her life to into an imposing figure that emanated the same feeling that came off of Jacob and Sir Integra.

"I know you're here, come out now." Adrian barked to the surrounding woods.

Seras watched in awe as Master walked out into the clearing. They walked up to each other and stared at each other eye to eye for a good minute. Then Adrian spat in her master's face. "So 'Alucard' you took time out of your busy schedule to visit me. I'm flattered."

Seras couldn't believe what happened next, Master quietly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He then looked directly at Adrian with a face not of malice or arrogance or anything she normally saw. It was regret.

"I'm sorry."

A long pause as no one said anything. Then Adrian broke the silence "Don't think that I forgive you…but…thanks for coming."

"Police Girl…will you excuse us please?" Alucard gestured at her and suddenly she was staring at the lid of the coffin she was in. She pushed it open, the sun must have been just starting to set as from the golden tinged light coming through the windows.

-------------------------------------------

Jacob and Integra were sorting through the weapons into three piles. Rusted, Magically Inert, and useless against projectiles.

"All I'm saying is that one of the families should find Anne Rice and beat some common sense into her. I mean Stoker, fine, he talks to the Belmonts, Hellsings, and Harkers and gets the story right. Red sword…rusted through. As a result thanks to him and Legousi now everyone knows about the mirrors, the steaks, and everything an average person can do to fend off a bloodsucker. Staff…magically inert. Then this Rice lady comes along and then all of a sudden it's fashionable to be a vampire. Color changing cape, magic still works, maybe I'll keep it for the reunion if he doesn't want it. Anyways back to what I was talking about, I bet half the FREAKs out there are doing it just to be more like that Lestat twit or something. Tarot card with fairy on it, magically inert."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Integra asked letting down a jeweled sword on the 'useless in a gun fight' pile. She was obviously annoyed by Jacob's prattle.

"Sorry, Mom says it's my response to stress. Oh hello, you're up early."

Seras didn't say anything as she climbed out of the coffin as it resumed the dodecahedron shape.

"I believe the Master Librarian can provide you with nourishment." Integra pointed at the door to the book room they had came in from.

As Seras headed to the book room her hand almost unconsciously went to her forehead where Adrian had kissed her. 'I will make whoever caused those holes in his arm pay.' She could feel her thoughts slipping into that black region, she didn't care.

--------------------------------------------

"So you're a pet of a Hellsing and now you hunt your own kind. Who says God doesn't have a sense of humor."

"You would like Master Integra…she reminds me a little of your mot-"

Adrian spun around his sword in his hand staring at Alucard with a face of fury. "Don't you even begin to compare her to anyone. As far as I'm concerned she's nothing to you any more."

"That's not true." Alucard felt humiliated. Here he was apologizing and letting himself be scolded by Adrian.

"Oh? What about those three whores you had, or Mrs. Harker, or this Sir Integra? You went on and on after she was gone about how you would never love again, how humanity had stolen your heart. Then a few centuries down the road you were MORE than willing to replace her! You're no better than any of those creatures that get bored and then amuse themselves by taking a new bride every fifty years. I was always ashamed to be your son, but now…" Adrian spun around and started to walk away.

Alucard grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! I loved your mother more than life itself, I would have gladly given my immortality away to bring her back. I would give it now if I could see her. I know I have done things that have cemented my place in the lowest pit of hell, but don't you ever, EVER say I didn't love Lisa!"

Adrian just stared at his father with contempt. "Then why did you see it necessary to replace her five times?"

A long pause, then Alucard let out a long sigh. "My wife was dead, my son sealed himself away from me. All I had to look forward to was when a Belmont would come and seal me away again. I was…lonely." Alucard let go of Adrian and let out a small sad chuckle. "Pathetic isn't it. The No Life King lonely, not finding solace in the hordes of minions who live to serve me, not in my superiority over death and man, I guess I deserved it. I suppose in some way you're right comparing me to those that become bored with their existence. I took one girl hoping that I might find comfort, but it didn't help. So I took another, and another, and another. If Hellsing and Morris hadn't stopped me I suppose I would have kept going until I had a harem equivocal to Solomon."

"And now…are you still possessed with that yen to regain what you didn't deserve in the first place?"

"Yes, though, not as much. My master does remind me of her, a little. As for the Police Girl, well what do you think of her?"

"She seems nice enough, I hope she doesn't end up like-" Adrian looked at Alucard's face and broke into a grin. "Pushing girls on your son…never expected you to behave like a Jewish mother."

A long pause, then Alucard broke out in a gale of laughter. "Well it would be nice to have someone to continue the Tepes name other than my no-good son that's just sleeping his life away."

Father and Son shared a smile.

"So, tell me. Who is doing this to you?" Alucard pointed at the large holes in his arm.

"You wont believe it. It's-"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" The figure in the red robe walked up to the other three and dropped a sheaf of files onto the table they were sitting at. "Every result ends in failure. The chip either kills the host through rejection or causes irreversible psychological damage. It's gotten so that the long term successes we have are the flukes!"

"Calm down woman." The bald man in the purple overcoat said. "We have our short term successes and that should be enough to satisfy them. We send our reports, pad the numbers and then ask for more equipment and time."

"Also," The man with the shock white hair said. "I doubt they'll have any reason to be impatient with us once we deliver those four heads on a platter."

"Just remember that He has to be-" The thing in the black cloak began to speak then the woman in red interrupted him.

"Staked through the heart, head chopped off, mouth stuffed with garlic, eyes gouged out, holy wafers inserted in the sockets, the body burned and the ashes scattered at the crossroads or on sacred ground. We know the drill."

"Are you sure that will work?" The blonde haired, black winged man approached the group. "I head that the Hellsings did experiments to him making him ore powerful than ever."

The bald man laughed. "I heard that as well. However I think there's maybe one thing that they missed. It's a long shot but it's obscure enough that people forget about it or how effective it can be." He patted one of the large burlap sacks that were lying there next to him.

The winged man opened one of the sacks. His face went through a transformation of reactions, first to puzzlement, then realization, then a large grin. "Oh yeah. That might actually work. Wait, wait, wait. Won't you three be affected as well?"

"That's why you're the one who's going to do it." The woman said.

"Ok, so I throw this stuff at them, what then? I mean it's a stall tactic at best."

"That's what those are for." The white haired man gestured with the dagger he was using to clean his nails at the vase on the table that held two fresh roses.

"Oh, ok I get. That might actually work provided that He is susceptible to this."

"Don't worry. This plan cannot fail." The black cloak thing murmured.

A small bat flew into the room and landed on the woman in red's shoulder. "Hmm, it appears that our guests are approaching through the catacombs. I'll send the ghouls and the boys to meet them."

"And then we will make our grand re-entrance." The white haired man said getting up from his chair his feet still not touching the ground as he floated there. "I think it might be a happy reunion actually."

"Who wouldn't want to see old friends and family?" The bald man said as he got up.

----------------------------------

Author's notes: As always your kind comments or hysterical death threats are always welcome. This was the touchy feely chapter, next up violence! And lots of it! Oh and for the whole Anne Rice thing, I make no apologies, I hate her books.


	7. In This Corner

All In The Family

Chapter 7

And in this Corner

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Khota Hirano. Castlevania belongs to Konami. Jacob and Astaroth belong to me. This is solely for fun, please don't sue.

------------------------------------

"You're sure this leads to Adrian's tomb?" Jacob asked as he sloshed through the filthy water. "I mean not that I'm doubting you but it has been a long time since you were here and this place changes constantly.

"I'm sure. After all would they send ghouls to block our way if we were wrong?" Alucard gestured to the groaning phalanx of ghouls dressed in farmer's clothes holding pitchforks, torches, and scythes that were approaching.

"Now this takes me back. How many time have we seen mobs like that?" Alucard asked drawing his .454.

"Far too many times to count." Integra drew her sword.

"I think my last time was in Budapest, the ingrates chased my father and I out right after we took out the Rashaka there." Jacob readied his whip.

Seras drew her normal firearm. She didn't want to waste shells on mere ghouls. Inwardly she sighed as she heard the banter between the three. Once again she felt as if she was just a third wheel to their little party.

The quartet leap into the fray and after a hail of bullets, sword strikes and whip cracks the four were standing around the lumps of flesh that were once the denizens of Wallachia.

"I guess we don't have to worry about any other hostages, damn." Jacob mumbles as he kicked a head out of the way.

"Wallachia has had worse happen to it. It will remain as it always had.

"Gentlemen. If you two are done reminiscing we should continue on.

The four marched on through the sewers the only sound was the groaning of the occasional ghoul and the gunshots or whip crack that followed. After a while the four entered a large circular room with four archways leading in a different direction.

"Well Alucard, which one?

"I take this one." Alucard pointed at one arch. "You take that one." He gestured at the arch on the other side of the room.

"I would rather we stay together, safety in numbers and so that I can keep an eye on you.

"No...It's right Sir Integra. Look." Jacob pointed at the top of each of the arch at the inscriptions carved there. "Master. Belmont. Hellsing. Servant. I guess they were expecting us." Jacob walked over to the Hellsing arch and attempted to walk through it. The runes carved into the sides flared red and Jacob was blown back by a blast of wind landing on his back onto the floor of the rotunda. "Yep, they're splitting us up.

"Alucard can you..." Integra turned to where he was standing only to find him gone. "Damn him

"I guess It's going on parental instinct. Not that I blame It that much really. Well see you on the other side." Jacob took off through the Belmont arch and was swallowed up by the darkness beyond it.

Integra just muttered something about working with incompetents and went through the Hellsing arch and also disappeared.

Standing there alone Seras walked to the servant arch. "Don't worry Adrian. I'll make these bastards pay." She said aloud to no one in particular as she walked through the arc.

-----------------------------

One should never make it a habit to fight evil undead lesbian vampires, unless you're into that sort of thing. Integra Wingates Hellsing was most definitely NOT, her encounter with her Ôsister' was one encounter too many for her tastes. Yet here she was, in a velvet-draped room filled with pictures more suited to a bordello than a thousand year old castle staring down Countess Elizabeth Bartley. The niece of Dracula was sitting in a suitably tasteless golden throne. She was clad in a red gown with a neckline that left almost nothing to the imagination. Her green hair hanging loosely behind her, her pale skin set off by the deep red of her lips. She was staring at Integra with an appraising look.

"What to do, what to do. The blood of a Hellsing tastes divine. However, bathing in the blood of a virgin and a Hellsing would most likely give me a beauty parallel to Helen herself. I suppose I could keep you alive and let you provide me with a steady supply. What do you think dear?" Bartley said as she arose from her throne and walked to Integra.

-------------------------------

"So the famous Second Rate Belmont." Orlox's boots walked across the marble floor of his throne room looking at Jacob. His purple overcoat shielding the lower half of his face and its reptilian features. His aged skin having a purple tint to it, was stretched tight over his skull. "I guess any kind of Belmont still tastes like a Belmont, just a little watered down now.

"Well I suppose a second rate Belmont is perfect for a second rate vampire. So tell me, what's it like being the head lackey?

Orlox growled. "You will regret those words boy, I was a lord of the night long before your father's father was ever born.

"And you also were killed before my father's father father was born. And history does repeat itself again and again.

"We'll see who has learned from history whelp!" Orlox charged.

"I can't fucking believe it. They sent me the little brat!" Joachim said hovering looking at Seras entering his prison cell. Seras frowned as she saw the pale man in the blue robe with white hair floating at the other side of the grotto. Various swords lay around the room, perhaps a testament to fallen warriors. As she approached the creature she discovered that apparently he had taken lessons in etiquette from Jan Valentine.

"I mean I'm the oldest one here! I fought the first Belmont, blond haired fag, and I'm nearly as old as the Master himself! So who do they send me? Not the Belmont shit, not that Hellsing bitch, but His little toy. God she isn't even good looking!

"Excuse me?!" Seras leveled the Harkonen at Joachim who had finally decided to acknowledge her. "You are going to be killed by this Ôlittle toy' after I ram this cannon down your throat!

"Oh the toy has a gun. I'm so scared. Well maybe I can have some fun with your tight little ass before I tear you apart!" Joachim was surrounded by a blue glow as the weapons scattered around the room leapt up and surrounded him.

-------------------------

Alucard walked across the ballroom floor, smirking at the large mirrors on the walls, nothing appearing in any of them. "It's been a long time old friend.

A skeleton in a black cloak appeared behind him. "I feel the same way my Lord.

"Death, you and your lackeys have done my son a disservice.

"My Lord, you and he have done us a much larger Ôdisservice'. Is our loyalty something you can just cast aside? Are you now a dog for humans, noÉworse than humans, Hellsings. You're son has done the same with the Belmonts. We do what we felt was prudent.

"You're butchering my son just to make imitations, it was bad enough when there were these pathetic vampires, but this is not acceptable. I order you to end this now.

"I'm sorry my Lord but you are no longer our master. Our new lord is the one directing us, but do not think I have turned my back on you.

"You're working for whoever is making these chips. I want their name, now.

"First let me tell you of my offer my Lord. I can remove the collar the Hellsings have placed around your neck. You can become the lord of terror once again. End these silly experiments and take your rightful place. You can sup upon the Belmont and Hellsing this very night. Even take her as your bride, she does resemble someone from long ago

A long pause the only sound the fluttering of Death's cape, the image of him sitting on his throne, Integra there at his side. Adrian and Seras there as well willing to serve their biddings, the last of the Belmonts lying dead at his feet. The world once again belonging to him and the night. Everything he could possibly desire

Alucard slowly turned around, Death was shocked to see the Jackal in his hand pointed at him, his face deadly serious.

"My Lord?

"Firstly, you are not the Death I knew, you are an impostor. Secondly, I cannot take what was not mine to begin with." He broke into a grin. "At least not yet."

----------------------------------------

"They never listen do they?" Astaroth said to the figure in the half opened tomb he was sitting on. His black wings folded behind his tan body. "I mean the plan was to split them up then attack all together and pick them off one by one. But noooo, they have to go the 'classic' way. Ah well, can't fight stupidity, but don't worry darling I'll be more than happy to service your family reunion.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I know I promised a big fight but I want to make each fight a separate chapter. As always comments, reviews, and flames are always welcome.


	8. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

All In The Family

Chapter 8

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: Kohta Hirano owns Hellsing. Konami owns Castlevania. This is just for fun. Please don't sue.

            Elizabeth Bartley gestured and one of the rapiers displayed on the wall flew into her hand. "Shall we darling?" She ripped away the ballroom skirt around her to reveal that she was wearing what probably was at one point a fencing uniform. However the white jumpsuit had been dyed blood red and the chest was altered into that revealing neckline that Integra thought was part of her gown. It was also far too tight and clung to her body like a second skin.

            Integra just drew her own sword in response.

            The two women stood about ten feet art from each other. They spent about three minutes just circling each other and moving their feet into different positions. Then Bartley made the first charge and Integra defended. The match at this point was a bit one sided. Integra, though she was a bit more skilled in fencing that her opponent, was forced to go on the defensive as Bartley's inhuman speed and strength gave her the temporary edge.

            First blood was Bartley's, a minor wound across Integra's right forearm causing her sword to falter slightly. She drew back and looked at the small red stain on her blade. "Oh, such a bouquet, the Belmonts these days just cant compare to the purity of the Hellsings…" She ran her tongue slowly over the stain, a gasp of pleasure as her eyes rolled upward in ecstasy. "Oh, divine! Such hatred, such passion, now I understand why He serves you." Integra just stared back at the Countess. Her face a sheet of ice.

            "Again."

Bartley just laughed. A flick of the wrist and she once more charged Integra.

            This time the scales had shifted dramatically. Integra had now understood Bartley's style. Classical maneuvers and blows, the style was now more commonly used to teach children of affluent parents during summer camps. However as basic as it was she did have a level of grace and skill to it making her a formidable fencer. There was where she had her fatal flaw, she was trained in fencing and only fencing with it's set maneuvers, Integra on the other hand knew how to improvise.

            The next blow was Integra's and it was a deep gash into Bartley's right shoulder. She withdrew with a faint smirk on her face. That swiftly disappeared as she saw it slowly begin to scab over and heal. "Again."

            "You bitch…you've marred by beautiful skin." She looked at her shoulder, the wound had healed but there still was a rather nasty scar. With an inhuman snarl she charged again. The two locked swords and stood there pushing on each other, the shoulder wound preventing Bartley to overpower Integra.

            "Why are you here anyway Hellsing? Young Lord Adrian means nothing to you…I understand the Belmont and Him coming…but why you?"

            "I came to make sure Alucard would keep to his mission and not spent his time fighting with Belmont. Also you are working for the men who are making those FREAKs, and they will pay for bringing death and dishonor to my organization."

            "Or maybe you just wanted to finally meet your son-in-law…"

            The two broke swords and again exchanged a flurry of blows. Bartley again was at a loss to Integra's creative swashbuckling but she was learning to predict some of her moves and copy her style fast. However it wasn't fast enough as Integra managed to knock Bartley's blade from her hands. The Countess just jumped back and let loose a hail of fireballs as her sword leapt back into her hand.

            Integra managed to dodge the fireballs only getting a small singe along her back. "I must say darling you are amazingly flexible. I'm sure you make Him very happy, although I just can see either of you on the bottom." Bartley said taunting Integra.

            Integra just stood straight and held her sword out at Bartley. Her face a testament to her calm composure, showing no signs of anger at the taunts or exhaustion from fighting. "Again."

            Bartley snarled and charged. Once again she was at a disadvantage as her mounting anger was causing her to do sloppy mistakes. Occasionally she would fire off a fireball but her aim was off. "Do you really think he cares about you? Do you really think you are his true master? I am his kin I know he would lay waste to everything you care about in an instant! "

            "I know." Another flash of steel and Bartley's right hand landed on the floor away from its owner. Integra pried the sword loose from the hand and tossed it to Bartley. "Again."

            At this point the Countess of Blood began to get scared. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She should have been facing a woman more trained in books than actual combat. She should have been facing a woman who was emotionally fragile at the concept of her relationship with Him. The being in front of her was none of those things. In a half panic she hurled fireballs at her wildly none of them even getting close. The velvet draped walls now bursting into flame making her opponent look more fearsome. She took a step back and stumbled as she backed up against her throne. "You're just like Him you know…a cold knight so focused on your crusade against fate that you've lost touch with your humanity!"

            Framed in fire, the dark shadow approached the scared little girl that was once the Countess of Blood, it's sword gleaming in the firelight. the only real light emitting from the figure was the refection of the light in her glasses. She raised her sword and placed the tip against Bartley's chest. "Again."

            The scared girl screamed in panic, the façade of her being the infamous Countess now all gone. A flash of steel and her fear stopped instantly as her head was separated from her body.

            Integra winces as the pain from her wounds flared up. It must have been deeper than she thought and the burn on her back also looked far worse than expected. She looked around the burning room for an exit. She found it as the fire ate away at one velvet drape revealing an arch similar to one she entered through. She sheathed her sword and walked through the pile of ash that was once Elizabeth Bartley and into the darkness of the arch.

Notes: Review, flame, Yadda yadda. Next up, the Second Rate Fight!


	9. A Genuine Imitation

All In The Family

Ch 9

A Genuine Imitation

Disclaimer: Orlox is Konamis. Jacob Belmont is mine. This is just for fun.

Jacob landed hard against the marble wall of the throne room. "What's the matter Belmont? All out of tricks? No more false relics to throw at me? The fake gauntlet cracked? Tell me Second Rate Belmont, I do want to know what's wrong."

"Burn in Hell." Jacob said wiping the blood away from his mouth. He tried to get up but Orlox was there, pressing his boot against his chest.

"You amaze me Belmont." He said as he pressed his foot down harder. "I've had a chance to look at the Belmont family since I returned. Would you like to know what I saw? Complacency. Disbelief. The Belmonts don't believe in the stories any more. The find the Renards and Belnades strange and out of touch with reality. They would rather sit on their laurels and live off of all the treasure your ancestors won. They auction off your past to the highest bidder. Have you seen that cartoon likeness of the great Simon? It makes me sick, and this is coming from someone who enjoys seeing your family humiliated. The Belmonts are no longer a true family of heroes. Just has beens and never wills." Orlox punctuated his point by cracking one of Jacobs ribs.

"Thats not true! Uuugghh!" Jacob gasped as the wind was forced out of his lungs. "The Grants and Morris branches still fight." Jacob said scrambling for a way to get out from under his foe's heel.

Orlox laughed as he stared in to cracking a second rib. "I suppose you're right. But Julius is no longer around is he, along with the fabled whip of your ancestors. And as for the Grants, by way of Harris, by way of Price, by way of Schneider, you are nothing. The only thing you have is a desperate need to prove yourselves and a fury equal to Richter. Other than that you truly are second rate." The third rib had started to give a little. "You were right earlier though, I was a second rate vampire. So I do know your position." He twisted his foot into a kick and Jacob went sliding across the room.

"You start out with that great need," Orlox used his power to place Jacob in his chair as he began to lecture him like an old schoolmaster. "A need to prove yourself. Then soon after that you make a concession. Just a small one, maybe a new weapon, maybe a new power or a bend in the ethics. But then when the edge you have wears out you get another, and another and another, until…" He stroked his face and the faint sign of scales that were beneath his skin. "Until you can't make any more concessions. By then you have gotten to that level you wanted, but its hollow. You know it's those concessions that have given you your power, but what you truly had, what had started that fury and drive inside of you, is dead. And with that you start to die inside until you are just a shell." Orlox was about to continue on his philosophic debate when the rock nailed him in the back of the skull.

"Finally!" Jacob jumped out of the throne and grabbed the still ricocheting stone out of mid air. "I thought my math was off." Jacob backhanded Orlox and sent him to his knees. "That's the funny thing about being second rate, you get all the hand me downs and unwanted items that the others don't want. Like this little beauty called the rebound stone. Another unwanted item I would like to re-introduce you to, the Bibuti." Jacob threw what looked like a burlap hackey-sack at Orlox. It impacted and let loose a white cloud of dust. Orlox screamed as the holy ashes bit into his skin and burned.

"I am Jacob Grant Belmont! By way of Harris, by way of Price, by way of Schneider to the great Belmont lineage itself! The blood of a thousand years of heroes course through my veins! I am not Julius nor do I want to be, but I am a Belmont and it is my destiny to fight and kill demons like you!" Jacob spat out some blood and cracked his whip. "Lets finish this and see who is Second Rate, and who is just trash."

Orlox, skin still bubbling from the touch of the holy ashes, screamed in rage as his skin finally split apart showing the foul creature within. As the reptilian beast rose to its full height Jacob could hear Orlox's voice inside his skull.

"Insolent whelp! You think you can face me? I am supreme! I am the ultimate vamp-"

"You are an overgrown Gila monster. Is this supposed to be it? Is this supposed to be the ultimate form of evil? Jacob dodged between the legs as the thing that was Orlox let loose a gout of flame. God you are pathetic." Jacob started to talk in a mock childish voice as his whip lashed across the giant reptiles back. "I make concessions, I turn myself into a freak, I become a horrid monster and a destroyer of good. But I'm now a pathetic husk of the glory that I was. GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

"You always make concessions. You have that lizard thing; I have the modifications to the unwanted relics. There is a large difference between you and I, you gave up being a true monster, and now you are a pathetic freak. I haven't given up yet so I will be able to wipe the floor with your ass."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU SECOND RATE BELMONT!!" The massive tail slammed into Jacob's chest but Jacob grabbed onto the tail. Madly he scrambled up the spine of the rampaging monster leaping off into a somersault when he reached mid way up. He hurled a small dagger into the right shoulder blade. It impacted and sunk in to the hilt but it was as harmful as a pinprick.

"You know," Jacob said laughing. "I'm really starting to like that nickname."

Orlox laughed as he gestured to the dagger sticking out of his shoulder. "This? This is your great victory? The dagger is the least wanted relic of the Belmonts, even I know that. You think this can hurt me?"

"No not really, besides that's not the real dagger. You know how I said I made changes to some of the relics? Well I slipped a small crystal into the handle," Jacob raised his hand, a sapphire ring glowing on his hand. "I think you may have heard of this rarely used relic. The Arnea." Orlox's face went into a display of horror as Jacob snapped his fingers and a blast of holy lightning leapt from his fingers into the crystal in the dagger. The electricity going directly into Orlox's body, the dagger serving as a lightning rod.

Orlox could only screamed as he was cooked from the inside out. His body began to burst into flames. He could feel himself turning to dust; the only thing worse than the pain was the knowledge that he had been beaten by the Second Rate Belmont. A nobody, a nothing…a Belmont.

Jacob scoffed as the pile of ash spread out over the floor of the room. "If you want to succeed when you have a difficult role to fill," Jacob picked up the dagger and slid it back into its sheath. "You don't get lazy or desperate. You have to become creative."

A few minutes of searching later he found the trapdoor under Orlox's throne, the name Belmont carved into the lid. He slid it off and jumped down into the darkness.

Authors Notes: Comment, flame, whatever. Next up fun and games as Seras and Joachim square off!


End file.
